Shovel out the Truth
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Ok, this is probably considered AU-ish; Winry is both pursuer and pursued, but is everything just a misunderstanding? And just how strong is a plastic shovel anyway? Happy birthday Levells, this strange fic is mostly for you!


_**A/N**: Hello! This… is based off of a dream I had last night. It had to be one of the most amazing dreams I've had XD _

_**Dedication**: Happy birthday Levells! YAY! This is for you! ^^ Hope you likey :D_

_**Warnings**: Probability of violence, Winry armed (ok, so more than a "probability of violence"…), pursuit, no swearing, not cracky like I thought it would be, some levels of OOCness… AU-ish?_

_**Disclaimer**: I do own a plastic shovel. I do NOT, however, own FMA… in any way ;-;_

Winry found herself in quite the predicament. Not only was she trying to chase the mysterious cloaked stranger, but she was being pursued as well. For some reason, she was being chased by all of Central, and that was no exaggeration.

Running out breath, she swerved right and stopped in front of a parked car. As she was catching her breath, she watched the cloaked stranger become smaller and smaller as he ran. If anybody had bothered to look at her face, they would see how conflicted she was. She really wanted to ask the stranger some questions, but it seemed she was not going to have the chance.

She also couldn't help but notice how rapidly the people were gaining on her.

Winry sighed. There was no other choice; she was going to have to face them head-on. She gripped the handle of her scavenged weapon tight, and stepped out into the open.

There were people running at her from both sides of the road. When the first group of people was within striking distance, she swung the green end of her weapon at them, effectively making them air-borne. Within seconds, a group from the other direction was about to pounce on her when she hit them out of the park, so to speak. Pure adrenaline fueled her movements, and she deflected every single citizen with that plastic shovel effortlessly.

To a bystander, it would look like it was raining people sporadically for several minutes.

"Wait! Please stop!" cried one of the citizens. To his great relief, she did. However, the shovel remained in a defensive stance. "We beg you, please stop attacking us, miss."

Winry blinked in confusion, but questioned him. "Why were you chasing me down, then? You didn't give a warning or anything… you all just started running after me…" she trailed off awkwardly. She didn't know what else to say to these people, nor their spokesperson.

"Forgive us, but when we saw you conversing with that cloaked man, we couldn't just stand idly by. He's bad news, and you shouldn't get mixed up in that, young lady," the man answered quickly.

Winry averted her eyes. "… I see." She sighed, and continued, "He seemed to show an interest in me, and wanted to offer me some kind of deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I'm not really sure… he was very vague, and ran off before I could ask him," Winry shot a glare at everybody clustered around her, and they flinched guiltily. "Now I guess I'll never know what it was."

Breaking free from the people of Central, Winry frowned pensively. _Just what did the cloaked man want with me? He said something about me "joining" his side. His side of _what_ exactly?_

She sighed in utter frustration. _Awesome. Not _only_ will I never know…_

… _But those intense gold eyes of his will probably torment me too. Great._

Out of annoyance and frustration, Winry growled and threw her plastic shovel-somehow still intact-out into the distance.

That might not have been the smartest idea she'd had, but it sure made her feel better.

_**A/N**: The last part I remember from my dream is the whole "Please stop! We beg you, don't attack us anymore!" spiel. Everything after that? Made up on the spot XD Before that spiel? It was in the dream. It was amazing seeing Winry beat a whole city up with a plastic shovel. I also couldn't help but give that clue to the cloaked man's identity. In the dream, there was nothing. No Ed or Al either…_

_Anyway, peace and love! ^^;_

_chocolatexloverx16_

_**P.S.** Should I bother to try expanding on this? It would be my first actual EdWin if so D:_


End file.
